callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheats
on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Cheats are unlockable options available that will either make a game easier, harder, or add a humorous aspect to it. Cheats are available in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: World at War (and other games by using the console). There are two types of cheats. One type is unlocked by collecting intel (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) or Death Cards (Call of Duty: World at War) to unlock something special like unlimited ammo. The second type is executed by activating the console. This can only be done on the PC versions of the games by pressing the tilde key. This can unlock cheats like invincibility and noclip mode. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, no cheats at all can be used, as console commands have been removed and gathering intel only unlocks achievements/trophies. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Cheats * Complete the game on Easy. ** Big Heads - NPCs have bigger heads ** Head Shots - Only head shots kill enemies ** Ricochet - Machine gun bullets ricochet ** Ricochet (All) - All guns except rockets ricochet * Complete the game on Medium. ** Dead Eye - One shot kills enemies ** Shrink Shot - Enemies shrink when shot * Complete the game on Hard. ** Big n Small Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cheats (Cheats only available for use in Campaign and only after the player finishes the campaign.) * Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel. CoD Noir: All color turns black and white. * Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel. Photo-Negative: All colour is inverted. * Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel. Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. * Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel. Ragtime Warfare: All colour is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game - as though playing in a silent movie. In the Nintendo Wii version of the game, this is replaced by a Paintball cheat, where all weapons fire paintballs instead of bullets. This has no effect on the weapon's performance, as it is purely for visual effect. * Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel. Cluster Bombs: After a frag grenades explodes, four more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades, including enemy grenades which have been thrown back. * Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel. A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. In the Wii version a headshot only produces this result. * Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel. Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed. * Collect 30 pieces of enemy intel. Infinite Ammo: Weapons have infinite magazines. RPGs and grenade launchers become automatic. Doesn't work with inventory weapons like C4 and claymores. Console Cheats (PC only) Demo: 1. From the in-game options, enable the console. 2. Press the tilde key (~) to open the console. 3. Type seta thereisacow "1337" and press Enter. 4. Type spdevmap bog_a and press Enter. 5. This will start the demo with console cheats enabled. While playing, press the tlide key to bring up the console and type in the cheats. Press Enter to activate them and type them in again and press Enter to deactivate them. Full: 1. Do the same as above. However, after you load "The Bog", exit out and load the level you want to play with cheats on. You can not select Resume from the pause menu and have the cheats function. You can however, select the level you want to play on with the cheats enabled. Code/'Effect' give all: All weapons god: God mode demigod: Same as god mode, but screen still shakes. noclip: No clipping mode ufo: Flight mode notarget: Enemies ignore the player give ammo: Full ammuinition sf_use_ignoreammo 1: Shoot without the need to reload player_sustainammo <0 or 1>: Unlimited ammuinition take all: Removes all your guns and health take ammo: Removes your ammuinition give ': Spawn indicated item '''jump_height ': Set gravity; default is "39" 'timescale ': Set speed; default is "1.00" '''cg_LaserForceOn 1: Add laser sight to all weapons cg_drawGun: Remove gun graphics cg_fov: Zoom with any gun player_sprintSpeedScale: Set player's sprint speed map or spdevmap ''': Change maps '''r_fullbright: Better vision cg_laserlight 1: Draw light emitted from the laser kill: Suicide Call of Duty: World at War (Cheats are only available for use in Co-op Campaign. This does not include Nazi Zombies). * Thunder Mission: Semper Fi (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode. Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, you will see another shack to the right. The card is inside. * Hard Headed Mission: Little Resistance (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage. Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. * Suicide King Mission: Hard Landing (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds when downed. Location: About halfway through the mission you will see a big building with a mini-trench outside. Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when you go into the room with the stairs. * Cold Dead Hands Mission: Vendetta (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take their weapons with them to the grave. Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead you through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. * Sticks and Stones Mission: Their Land, Their Blood (Joker) Effect: Your weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks. Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to your right to find the card. * Vampire Mission: Burn 'em Out (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge your health by getting kills. Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. * Flak Jacket Mission: Relentless (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage. Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect. The card is about halfway down the path. * Body Armor Mission: Ring of Steel (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only. Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. * Undead Soldier Mission: Eviction (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies come back from the dead. Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, you will eventually see a room to your right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. Trivia: The undead enemies are similar to the zombies in the Nazi Zombies bonus game. * Painkiller Mission: Blowtorch and Corkscrew (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed co-op teammates to revive them when downed. Location: Go to the left as you move toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. * Berserker Mission: Breaking Point (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk. Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. * Paintball Mission: Heart of the Reich (Six of Clubs) Effect: Paintball guns. Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. * Victory Mission: Downfall (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits your HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time. Location: Before you get to the theater, some of your allies will break through a door to your right. The card is past that door. Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War